The Pimple
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Gumball gets a pimple, and Ms. Simian removes it! But then as Gumball is about to take his school photo, the rotten pimple turns into a pimple monster and attacks Elmore! Will Gumball defeat the pimple monster, or will Elmore be ruined? Find out in this hilarious, extremely funny fanfiction entitled The Pimple! If it is easy for you to vomit, please do not read!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising, and it was a nice autumn on a Friday in the middle of October. It was picture day.

Gumball woke up, got off his bed, and walked to a mirror. Suddenly, he saw a pimple on his head.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Gumball then yelled.

"Gumball, what happened?!" Darwin immediately woke up.

"I have a pimple on my head, and it's picture day!" Gumball said.

"Oh no! Don't worry, I'll try to get it out!" Darwin said and got a pair of tweezers.

"Thanks." Gumball said.

"Here we go..." Darwin said getting ready to pop the pimple.

"Darwin, be careful with your aim!" Gumball said.

"I am!" Darwin said, slowly getting ready to pop the pimple.

Then he placed the tweezers on the pimple.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!**" Gumball exclaimed.

Green foamy puss started to come out of the pimple, and some of the puss dropped into Darwin's eye, almost getting burnt, and his eye stung.

"OUCH!" Darwin said, and then realized that Gumball's pimple was now red and infected.

"Gumball, your pimple! It's infected!" Darwin said and pointed to Gumball's pimple.

"Oh no, we better go tell Anais, she might get rid of it!" Gumball said.

So Gumball and Darwin went into their closet to find a sleeping Anais.

"_**ANAIS, WAKE**_ _**UP!"**_Gumball shouted through a mega phone.

"Whaaa!, what do you want?!" Anais yelled.

"Gumball has a pimple!" Darwin told Anais.

"Don't worry, I can get it with these pliers!" Anais said.

"Gulp." Gumball said.

Then Anais pinched the pimple with the pliers.

"OUCH!" Gumball said. "LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

Anais then let go. Gumball's pimple was now a pulsating mess, with several veins and a stream of green puss at the top. The pimple was dark barn red, it had several tinier pimples on it, it even had some blood coming out of it.

"Oh no, that's not good!" Anais shouted.

Then Gumball heard the Elmore Junior High school bell ring from across the street. "Quick, hurry, we need to go!" Gumball exclaimed.

"But what about your pimple?!" Darwin said.

"We can cover it up with a hat! My infected pimple can be like a little hook!" Gumball said and covered the pimple with his soccer-ball hat.

"Now hurry!" Gumball said. The three kids jumped out the window, ran across the street, and into Elmore Junior High.

"OK, no one can see it." Gumball said.

"Hey, Gumball, what's up with the hat?" Carrie the ghost said.

Gumball looked up at the pulsating hat and said "Oh, this? This is just...a...there's a heart in my hat...?"

"Tell me the truth." Carrie the ghost said.

"OK, fine, I have a pimple under my hat." Gumball said.

Then Carrie got an idea.

"Oh man, if Ms. Simian finds out about this, oh man!" Carrie said.

"About what?" Gumball asked.

"The pimple under your head! It sure would be a shame if she would find out, she will be forced to send you home!" Carrie said.

"H-Home? I'm fine!" Gumball said. "See, I'm ok, lalala, I'm ok, so nothings wrong!" Gumball said as he did a little dance.

"Come on, Gumball. Let's fix that pimple up in the bathroom." Darwin said and dragged Gumball to the bathroom.

IN THE BATHROOM...

"OK, Gumball, don't worry, it's gonna go away." Darwin said.

"How?" Gumball asked.

"I'll hammer it in." Darwin said and grabbed a hammer.

"No, Darwin, that'll just make it worse!" Gumball said.

"Then I'll drill it away." Darwin said.

"Won't work." Gumball said.

"I'll saw it off." Darwin said.

"Won't work." Gumball said.

"I'll shoot it off with a gun." Darwin said.

"Won't work." Gumball said.

"Then what will work?!" Darwin asked.

"Perhaps leaving it alone." Gumball said.

"Gumball, you don't want to mess up your picture day, do you?" Darwin asked.

"No." Gumball said.

"Then do you want your pimple to stay?" Darwin asked.

"Yes." Gumball said.

"Then you want to ruin your picture." Darwin said.

"Please, Darwin! Please make it better!" Gumball said.

"Sorry, my shift is over." Darwin said and left the bathroom.

"I can't believe this is happening. First, the pimple, then Carrie, and now Darwin abandoning me!" Gumball yelled.

Suddenly, Gumball heard Ms. Simian say "Picture time, everyone!"

"Oh no, I gotta go get Ms. Simian!" Gumball said and fleed out of the bathroom.

"MS SIMIAN!" Gumball said.

"What? Gumball, have you always had a unicorn horn?" Ms. Simian asked.

"Yes." Gumball said.

"Hmmmm, interesting. Well, what is this pimple Darwin has been telling me about?" Ms. Simian asked.

"AAAHH! Ummm...ummm...um...umumumumum..." Gumball said nervously.

"Show it, watterson." Ms. Simian said.

Gumball nervously responded with "umumumumumumumum".

"Come on, Gumball, it's just a little pimple, I mean how bad can it be?" Ms. Simian asked.

Gumball then showed his pimple.

Ms. Simian saw the pimple that was now a black mess with white veins, green, red, and blue blood, yellow puss, and many purple pimples all over the giant swollen pimple.

Ms. Simain gagged, turned around, and threw up. "Dear god!" Ms. Simian said after retching.

Carrie then saw the pimple from behind Ms. Simian and Carrie threw up and fainted.

"No problem, no problem..." Ms Simian said, went up to Gumball, and ripped the giant swollen pimple off. She then looked at Gumball's head, waiting for something to happen. Confetti then came out of where the pimple was, and then some green puss came out and squirted into Ms. Simians mouth. Ms. Simian responded by gurgling, gagging, and throwing up again.

"Well at least your pimple is gone. Now to take your school photo." Ms. Simian said.

But suddenly, the pimple in the trash can suddenly grew arms and legs and began walking around the school. Students responded by running around and screaming in fear.

The pimple broke out of the school, and began attacking the town! To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Day Gets Saved

"Oh no? What do we do?" Gumball exclaimed.

"We gotta catch him!" Darwin said.

"But how?" Gumball said.

Suddenly Darwin spotted a helicopter in the corner of his eye. "We can use that!" Darwin said and pointed to it.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Gumball said.

Gumball got in the driving seat, and Darwin got in the seat next to him, and broke through the roof.

"Your gonna pay for that, boys!" Ms. Simian yelled, shaking her fist.

The two boys didn't hear her.

Meanwhile in the city, the giant pimple monster began destroying things and smashing through houses.

Everyone saw the monster, gasped, then one of the people screamed, and then everyone else joined in. People than ran around screaming in fear instead of just trying to stop the pimple monster, because that's how retarded people are today.

The pimple monster rolled into a ball, and then rolled into the screaming people, killing them.

Some of their vocal cords fell out, revealed to be broken.

And then people were watching the news in their homes, not seeming to notice all of the danger outside.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a news blast. Terror from a face. This just in, fear and terror spreads like wildfire as a giant killer pimple monster is attacking the town and giving people...severe acne. Ask any old resident on the street and he will tell you if the pimple monster even touches you or goes into your presence or space, acne goes through your radius, traveling up to your face and soon your entire face is full of...severe acne. We now take you to Action News Reporter Mr. Puppet live on the scene." A news-reporter said.

"Mr. Puppet here with people running around like a blind person as people are infected with a severe case of acne, here with three victims of the acne epidemic."

"Well, the pimple monster laid his finger one me, and right away my face begins to feel puffy and swollen." One of them said.

"The pimple monster smacked me. Several minutes later, my face looks worse than a ginger kid's face. I even have pimples on my tongue! See?" Another one of them said.

"The pimple monster punched me on the gullet, and a while later my face begins to feel funny. I look in the mirror, and boom. I have acne." Another one of them said.

"Well, there you have it folks, not only is a giant monster attacking the town, there is a giant monster attacking the town with a severe case contagious acne." The news program then ended.

People gasped and began panicking.

Meanwhile, when Gumball and Darwin were very close to the pimple monster, Gumball said "Darwin, isn't this like the 65th time something crazy like this happened?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah, I remember them all. First there was the DVD, then looking after Anais and flooding the house, you abandoning me over Tobias but like 11 minutes later you came back and apologized, you saved Mr. Robinson's life, thought that the world would end, dressing up as a chick to impress me, retrieving Anais' lost doll, getting tricked into stealing, then there was Pals Before Gals, our whole family becoming insane, Carrie stealing your body, you, me, and Richard competing in a lazy contest, and many many more!" Darwin said.

"Don't you even get me started on when Carrie stole my body." Gumball said and gave Darwin the scolding finger.

"OK, yeah, I would rather not mention that anyways." Darwin said.

"Me neither." Gumball said.

Suddenly, the two boys spotted the monster.

"There he is, let's blow him up!" Gumball said.

So then they did that.

But the thousands of purple pimples on it still weren't dead yet, but they eventually got blew up one by one.

"Look, they're all gone!" Gumball said.

"Yay!" Darwin said.

"Alright, let's spread the word!" Gumball said.

So, Gumball and Darwin saved the day. The acne victims were treated at the hospital. So, Gumball and Darwin saved the day. Hooray for Gumball and Darwin!

Anf they all lived happily forever after. The end.


End file.
